Filtering means for use with respirators in removing hazardous material from the atmosphere are well known. Also, it is known to use an air purifying respirator to remove tritiated water vapor from the atmosphere.
Presently, the exchange of higher hydrogen isotopes is achieved by using vermiculite exchange beds. These beds are contained in canisters which attach to a respirator face mask through a hose. Prior to use, the exchange bed must be wetted by adding water to the canister. While these beds function to remove tritiated water vapor for the required time period (.ltoreq.60 minutes), they are cumbersome to use because of their relatively large size and weight. Additionally, it is common for a user to experience leakage of excess water as well as to be exposed to toxic asbestos from the filter media.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter means which has an increased tritium removal efficiency and capacity, reducing the size of the canister necessary to achieve minimum protection times. It is a further object of the invention to provide a filter media which is nontoxic. Moreover, the filter means of the present invention is adaptable to existing respirator facepieces and does not require the user to add water prior to use. Consequently, the present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior tritium filters.